


On such a breathless night as this

by warriorteam1924



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Gen, Male Friendship, Other, Queen (Band) References, Queen - Freeform, Queen AU, Queen Fanfiction, Queen band - Freeform, Queen fanfic, Unicorns, john deacon unicorn, queen imagine, unicorn boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorteam1924/pseuds/warriorteam1924
Summary: A magical world with a Unicorn Boy....
Relationships: John Deacon & Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	On such a breathless night as this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I've been highly encouraged to post this writing here, so here we are. (you may find the original post here on my tumblr account : [(X)](https://warriorteam1924.tumblr.com/post/612573601638596608/on-such-a-breathless-night-as-this)  
> It was part of some kind of challenge (I didn't win anything in case you're wondering lol) where we had to use the Unicorn Boy created. The rest is entirely coming from my imagination.  
> This story is pure fiction and this is a totally imaginary world. This is a magical universe. Mention of pain and abuse. I hope this is nothing too bad….  
> A huge thanks to my beta reader, my queen, my muse, my inspiration [Shake_off_everything20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20)  
> And thanks for reading it !!

When people would be laughing, it usually was a good sign. It usually gave a reassuring feeling. Laugh, for many of them, would mean happiness, joy, delight. Something pleasant, rejoicing, cheering, maybe exciting. But in this very case, it was not.

John would hear them from far away and he knew the laughters would end when those people would arrive near him. It would not be pleasant for him. Not at all. He knew they would be staring at him, like some kind of freak, because this was what they had paid for after all. And John would be staring back at them, behind the bars of his cage.

He had been with the Master for as long as he could remember. When the Master had found him, John was still a very young boy, afraid and defenseless, scared and helpless. He had not been aware of his difference, of what he was able to do. That he was gifted in a way. That this beautiful and delicate horn on his head was blessing that had been given to him by any Gods that could have existed. But this gift had been very soon proven to be the very root of his misery. Because many certainly would have seen this horn as a gift, a source of a great and beautiful power, used wisely and for good purposes and noble causes, the Master had very quickly decided that John and his horn’s fate would be totally different.

The Master was a very cruel man. When he had decided to take John with him and offer him shelter, if ever this word could be the right one, the young boy had first thought of him as a new parent, a new paternal figure since he had been orphan for a long time. He had been on his own for so long, wandering here and there, sleeping under the bridges, merely trying to survive. The Unicorn Boy, as he had been named back then, had thought love would be back in his life, which had been so far nothing but suffering and struggling. He could not have been more wrong.

The Master was merely unable to love. When he was smiling to people, it was always to serve his own interest. When he was doing something that could have appeared nice, the Master would always consider the person owed him something and that at some point, sooner or later, it would be payback time. His look was always narrow and piercing, almost scanning the people he stared at, always thinking about a way to use them, always for his own interest. When he had decided to take John with him, it was only to show him in his Freak Show and earn money, the most effortlessly possible. No, the Master was unable to love anyone else but himself.

After some time, the young Unicorn boy had stopped fighting back and merely would be obeying. The Master was a strong man compared to this delicate and pure figure in front of him. His wooden stick was surprisingly very well handled and quite quick in his fat and greasy fingers, and he rapidly understood John was not able to speak nor pronounce a single sound. How convenient for the Master. He had his pet for him and him only and he could use him for anything and at anytime, without hearing a single complaint. The smile on his face, making his yellowed teeth appear, was even more disgusting and disturbing after he had found out about this.

Soon enough, the Master had also wanted to use the horn. He had very quickly suspected it would be magical, that John was gifted and maybe could grant wishes or something. The Master had tried and tried again and again. But it was pointless. It was not possible for him to make the magic happen, even when very sweetly and politely asking John.

The Unicorn Boy was not able to speak, but this did not mean he was not clever or smart. He eventually had noticed his difference, even in the Master’s Freak Show, where his ‘monsters’ and other ‘creatures’ were exposed, where the word normal was irrelevant. John was different from them, but also different from the people who would come and stare at him. His horn had grown with him, first being a little bump on his boy’s head, to eventually become a beautiful and elegant long protrusion on his young man’s forehead.

Yet, despite the fact John was smart, learning facts of life by himself, or reading for instance, he had never been able to figure out what his power could be. He had obviously promised himself to hide it, more particularly from the Master, if ever he would found out about his horn and its power, but all his attempts had failed. He had tried on his own or with people around, eyes opened or closed, thinking about words or trying to whisper them, touching the horn or not, his hands joined or not, it had been pointless. Nothing had worked. John had the feeling something was missing. Or maybe it was not the right time. When would it be then, John often thought to himself. There he was, in this cage, feeling nothing but misery. Seeing nothing but darkness and shadows, having only bad dreams and nightmares. While the world around him could be beautiful and full of light, full of happiness and magic.

He, though he was conscious it was very selfish, cruelly needed a little bit of magic in his miserable life. Every single day, every single night, he was wishing for freedom, wishing for this gift on his forehead to become suddenly powerful enough for him to escape, to eventually acquire this liberty he had been longing for so many years. To compensate these self-serving thoughts, he was always promising his gift would then be used for noble causes and good purposes.

This day was like any other one since the Unicorn boy had been trapped into the Master’s Freak Show. People would laugh, scream, boo or squall in front of the different cages proudly and disgustingly presented before their eyes by the Master. But as always, when arriving in front of John’s cage, as the Master would be smirking, rubbing his dirty hands as he would be looking at the spectators, they would remain silent. For many of them, it was an incredible sight and muteness was the only answer to this. John would always eventually look down, his shy nature showing.

Yet, this day, he felt someone was staring at him, with much more intensity than any other spectator before. He could actually physically feel the eyes of the person on him. He could tell the person had looked at his horn, but deep inside, he felt she was trying to catch his glance. As he eventually looked up again, he saw her. A woman all dressed in white, pale and delicate. She gave him a reassuring yet challenging stare. Her blue, almost translucent eyes were almost piercing his mind and every thought. Their connection was soon interrupted by the ugly voice of the Master, but she looked at the Unicorn Boy one last time, half hidden by her hood and her silky white hair, before exiting the Freak Show.

Once again on his own, surrounded by this heavy silence, John sighed. He had no idea who she was, nor why she had been looking at him so intensely, but he could definitely say her presence this day was nothing of a coincidence. Never had he been able to experience the magical powers of his horn, but he surely could tell when something mystical was in the air, as it was almost literally pressing on his chest, making his tensed muscles shiver a little bit more. The mysterious white woman had appeared to him to warn him, to make sure he would be notified that something was about to happen. John was sure of this feeling, and for once, he was not wrong.

The night came down with its cold air, making the Unicorn Boy shiver one more time. As when the woman in white left that day, there was nothing but silence. Silence and darkness, but John could see though the bars of his cage the rays of the moon, certainly shining bright in the sky. It was really hard for him because his body tried to curl up because of the wintry atmosphere, but he tried to relax. He wanted to try one more time. Just one more. He was sure this horn on his forehead was magical. It had to work.

The Unicorn Boy closed his eyes and focused. Without even realizing it, he was frowning and gritting his teeth, clenching his fists and tensing every single one of his muscles. He had not a very developed vocabulary since he had always learned on his own, unable to actually pronounce the words he had discovered himself, but he was trying really hard to think of some words, some spell, anything that could help him get out of this cage.

How long had he remained this way, trying and trying, hoping again and again, he had no idea. But after a while, he thought it was useless to carry on. He was beginning to be tired and if ever the Master would catch him sleeping during the day, his stick would again leave marks on his fragile body. As a result, he eventually decided to open his eyes again.

John had to put his hands on his mouth to make sure no noise would come out of it, even if he was perfectly aware it would not have been possible. He looked around him first, then above him. No more bars to prevent his moves, giving him no chance to escape, no more ceiling on top of his head, forbidding him to see the sky. The sun, the clouds, the rain, the thunders, the stars, shooting stars. And the moon.

As he had thought it would be, a full moon was standing above him, white and shiny, just like the woman who had appeared to him the day before. He could, at last, feel its ray on his pale skin, on his brown hair, on his white horn. Tears came to his eyes. But this time, they were tears of happiness. Freedom, at last. Again, John had no clue of the time and how fast it was passing. One last time, he glanced around him, feeling no regrets. He did not know where to go, but he knew he had to go. Now.

Someone watched him as he hurriedly yet very silently left the Master’s Freak Show. But her intentions were good obviously. The woman in white, herself almost shining under this beautiful full moon, her snowy dress waving under the cold wind, giving it a mystical silk effect, came closer to the cage, previously owned by the Unicorn Boy. She sweetly smiled and after light and delicate motions of her hands, a white rose appeared in front of her. She gently took it and put it inside the cage. She was aware the Master would not be a fool and would certainly not believe John had suddenly turned into a mere flower, but it was important to her not to leave the cage empty. The woman in white had helped John get his freedom, but she was not a thief. She glanced around her one last time as well, then looked at the moon above her head and suddenly disappeared, leaving a little mist behind her. In this very place and just like the Unicorn Boy, she was to never appear again.

The night was truly freezing, John had to keep on moving not to feel the cold too much and to make sure there would be a certain distance between him and the Master when the latter would wake up and discover his empty cage. The young man was aware he was going to have to hide during the day, since his horn could not be missed. He was not able to run, as his muscles had been unable to move freely for most of his life and were now aching him, the cold air was also painful in his lungs, but there was still a faint smile on his lips. Freedom. At last. He still could not believe it. This feelings was incredible and was almost giving him wings to carry on going farther and farther, away from the Master and not look back.

This powerful feeling he had been having since his successful escape was yet starting to vanish. The beautiful moon was slowly disappearing and the very first signs of a rising sun could be seen in the horizon. John was still in the City near which the Master’s Freak Show had settled for some time. So far, the streets were deserted, but soon enough, the inhabitants would wake up and start their day and eventually, one of them would come across the Unicorn Boy and tell the Master. John knew he had to hide. The Master would surely arrive in the City very soon, and he would be looking for his precious pet, his personal money maker. There was no chance he would let John escape this way. He and his henchmen would be in the City streets, warning everyone about the monster that had escaped during the night.

John spotted a dead end, a street that seemed to be dedicated to trash and dustbin. The smell was absolutely disgusting but he could not care less. He needed to hide, but also rest a little. He had been spending half of the night almost running away from the Master, and he was planning to carry on as soon as the night would be allowing him to continue his flight out of sight. He buried himself in between the old pieces of clothes and other bags full of unidentified content and tried to make sure his breathing would be silent and his moves as discreet as possible. He tried to listen to the City waking up a little, the street slowly beginning to be noisier, but he was exhausted and he eventually fell asleep.

When Freddie woke up this morning, he thought his day would be just like any other one. Full of the most unpleasant feeling in the world, a disease to him : boredom. He had always been a lonely man, feeling he was not fitting in this world, longing for something else, for something more. But reality was always hitting back on him, reminding him he was nothing but a poor boy, coming from a poor family. His dream was made of music. He had fallen in love with it as a very young boy. The melodies were pure beauty to his ears, his escape from real life to enter a world of fantasy, where he could eventually become one with music.

Because, just like the Unicorn Boy, Freddie was not able to speak. He loved music so much, he aspired to become a great musician, a great singer, but not a single sound would come out of his mouth. Nothing. How depressing it had been for him. But his will was not to be broken so easily. He had learned how to play the piano and thanks to his very hard work, he had been able to buy himself one, proudly standing in the middle on his tiny house. He was dreamily looking at it when he heard a strong and unpleasant knock on the door.

He sighed but stood up anyways, dragging his feet behind him. He opened the door and raised his eyebrow, waiting for the man standing in front of him to speak. Freddie soon understood he was the Master of the Freak Show which had settled not too far from the City, allowing the inhabitants to pay and make fun of the creatures.

The Master explained he was looking for a dangerous Unicorn Boy, gifted with terrible and harmful powers, that could only be mastered under his will and command. He asked Freddie if he had seen the young man named John, but he merely shrugged, making the Master loose his temper. He wanted an answer to his question, he merely could not tolerate to be looked down on.

One of his henchmen, inhabitant of the City, cautiously came closer to the Master, whose cheeks were reddening as his anger was growing. He told him Freddie was unable to speak, making fun of him. He said his mouth was so ashamed of his jaw and prominent teeth that it merely had decided to stay quiet. The Master started to laugh really loudly because of this inappropriate remark, making his disgusting smile wider and wider. Everyone around him started to laugh as well, fearing the anger of the Master would come back and fall upon one of them. He eventually gave a contemptuous look at Freddie, giving him the strong desire to punch him directly in his ugly face, and he eventually closed the door as the Master carried on his way, looking for the Unicorn Boy.

Freddie had learned to know his place and tried to take a deep breath to calm down. The urge to spill the letters of the Scrabble game lazily resting on the table was huge, but he looked at the clock and noticed he had to start his day he wanted to have a little bit of money. To eat and survive in this unpleasant world. He quietly headed to the dead end full of trash not too far from his small house to begin his work.

John had woken up because of the laughs and more precisely when he had heard the awful chuckle of the Master, making him panic a little. He tried not to move, but picked a large hooded coat, putting it on to hide his horn, or at least try. He could hear the footsteps of someone coming closer. What was he going to do? There was no escape this time and he still had no clue how the miracle of the previous night has happened and if ever he would be able to make it occur again.

Freddie began to move the trash bags and other detritus, trying to organize them as categories, when he spotted a little motion of a large coat, something looking like someone or something breathing. He cautiously removed what was covering it and slowly discovered legs, arms, a body, and also a head.

John tried to hide himself and his horn inside the cloak but it was obviously too late. Freddie was not blind and he had seen him and it. He frowned and looked around him, making sure he was still alone. He glanced back at the creature still trying to hide, a little blinded by the sudden sun light on his eyes, and put his index on his lips, suggesting the Unicorn Boy to remain silent. He took other pieces of clothes and covered him again. Freddie made sure to put something he would recognize on top of it, so he would know where the creature was and he would not hurt him. John did not move as he was being covered again. He was wondering why the man was, it seemed, willing to help him and if he could trust him. He had trusted the Master in the past and he surely was not ready to make the same mistake again.

The day seemed endless, for both of them. John was trying his best not to fall asleep again, aware the man who had been hiding him was still around, doing his job it seemed. The Unicorn Boy was nervous and worried, he had been longing for his freedom for such a long time, and he felt a sudden frustration for being forced to hide this way. Again, he wanted to cry, wondering why he was not like any other ‘normal’ person on this planet, wondering why all of this was happening to him.

Silence was Freddie’s everyday life when he was away from his piano, but this very day, his ears were particularly attentive to any sound coming from the nearby streets. His glance was nervous as well, looking around him much more often than he usually did, checking the pile of trash to make sure the creature was still hidden properly. Freddie was afraid for his own safety first, even if he was aware it was selfish, but also for the one who had escaped from the Master. Freddie had heard his laugh once and it had already been enough for him to understand how much of a cruel man he was.

Eventually, the day came to an end and the streets became quiet again. Freddie waited a little bit longer than usual to get back home. Even if it was not too far from the pile of trash, and even if he was quite sure no one would pay attention to him, he wanted to make sure the growing obscurity would allow them to enter his house safely.

Finally, it was the right time. Freddie, still very quietly removed the pieces of clothes from the Unicorn Boy, who still looked frightened. Just like with any animal, Freddie tried to make his motions very slow, not to scare him even more. He gave the young man a guiding hand and a reassuring look, slightly smiling at him. John frowned a little but eventually saw in the man’s eyes nothing bad, or at least nothing he had seen so many times in the Master’s eyes, so he thought he could follow him. They walked in silence, John still wearing the big coat over his head, Freddie almost hiding him with his body as they went along the wall.

With a last glance around him, Freddie opened the door and made John come in. The Unicorn Boy spotted a corner in the room and stood there, looking around him with round eyes. This was a house then. He had only known the bars of his cage, even if from times to times, the Master would make him come to his apartment to satisfy his needs and pleasures.

Freddie made sure to lock the door and closed all the curtains, so that no one could see he was not alone. He turned to John, who was still standing in the corner of the room, holding his coat above his head and his horn. The man gestured a little and as he pointed to his mouth and throat, tried to make the creature understand he was unable to speak. John frowned at him. How surprising this was. Still not reassured, he too, made his host understand he could not speak either.

Freddie gave him a reassuring smile and pointed at the letters from the Scrabble game on the table. He hoped they would be able to communicate, even just the basics, thanks to the letters. He had no idea if the creature could understand letters and words, but he was willing to give it a try. He put two glasses of water on the table, patiently waiting for the Unicorn Boy to come nearer.

It took him several minutes, still breathing rapidly, looking around him, trying to analyse the situation, but eventually, the young man came closer to the table and drank his whole glass of water. The day had been very hot under this pile of trash, Freddie was aware of this and he gave him the jar of water for him to help himself. While John was doing so, the older man took some letters and showed the creature his name, Freddie.

The Unicorn Boy looked at the letters and nodded. He cautiously put his, once again emptied, glass on the table and took the letters as well to form his name, John. Freddie smiled at him as he was still firmly holding his coat. The young man had been wearing it all day long and the smell was starting to become annoying, so Freddie, thanks to the Scrabble, suggested a bath. This time, John frowned, not understanding.

Freddie gently smiled at him and showed him a little bathtub and he headed towards it to fill it with hot water. Trying to show him there was nothing to be afraid of and it was not going to hurt, the host took his clothes off, blushing a little, and entered the tub and soaped himself, creating bubbles on purpose. Once perfectly cleaned, he dried himself and put on unsoiled clothes. He then pointed the bathtub and John, trying to make him understand he really needed a bath.

John very cautiously came closer to the tub and touched the water with one hand, still frowning. Again, Freddie tried to give him a reassuring smile and suggested to take the coat off, for a start. The Unicorn Boy was still very reluctant but took a deep breath and uncovered his horn. It was very tempting but Freddie knew he had to resist the urge to look at it. He, too, had been enduring heavy glances upon his mouth and his teeth. He perfectly understood John’s feeling about his ‘difference’.

The younger man feel a little bit reassured since he noticed the other had not looked at his forehead. He carried on undressing, carefully and slowly, still unsure of his moves, his muscles always tensed due to his imprisonment and to his almost motionless day. Freddie gently helped him in the bathtub and handed him the soap, so John started to clean himself as well. The host took the dirty clothes and when he came back with unsoiled ones for his guest, he stopped and stared at him a little.

Oh, there were no more questions about why the Unicorn Boy had run away from the Master. The latter had used and abused him in many ways and his body would remain permanent proof. The Master had always made sure to beat him where no one would see, leaving marks where clothes would cover the scars. Sighing, Freddie felt terribly sad for the poor creature in the tube, who was innocently trying to create bubbles with the soap as well. How could someone be mean to such a sweet and delicate figure? Such an angel, a fragile creature. Beautiful and pure. Sweet and kind. Only willing for good.

Once cleaned and dress as well, the two of them headed to the table, where Freddie served dinner and they tried to explain a little bit more about themselves, thanks to the letters of the Scrabble game. From time to time, the host could see a faint smile appear on the young man lips as he was reading the words. The poor creature, Freddie could not help but think. Yet, just like he had resisted the urge to look at his horn, he did not ask questions about it either, even if he truly had so many. He merely let John slowly put the letters together to form words.

The night was coming and John was yawning more and more intensely, so Freddie gently lead him to his own bed. He would sleep on the sofa, he really did not mind. John was so exhausted he did not even take time to appreciate the softness of a real mattress and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, making Freddie smile.

As he came back to the table to clean a little before trying to put himself to sleep as well, the older man look at the last words they had formed with the letters. Hope and Dream. Funny how things were. John and Freddie had known each other for merely a few hours and so far, they had found out they had more in common with one another than with the persons they had been surrounded by all their lives. Could it be fate? Destiny? No, Freddie had stopped believing in those a long time ago. After making sure the doors were locked and the windows properly closed, he collapsed on the couch and did not need a lullaby either to fall asleep.

His piano was his only and best friend. Playing music was his only escape from this world he could not fit in. Oh, and how many times had he wished he could actually sing along? And how many times had he dreamed it was actually happening? It had stopped counting but this night the dream appeared again, clearer than it ever had before.

Freddie was dressed all in white, his black hair shining under the lights. Confident, standing straight in front of his instrument, ready to please the audience, and himself, with music. And with his voice. A voice he could manage as he wished, going from very high pinched notes to the lower ones. His hands crossed above the keys of the piano as he would be playing along. He could sense the audience shiver, feeling so many emotions at once. Sad the previous song was over but longing for the next one all the same. Thrilling. Wanting the concert to carry on forever, never ending, listening to his pure and wonderful voice, a gem, a genius in front of his piano. A man giving them shivers down their spines, giving them goose bumps. Not even bothering them really, as he was now one with his instruments, both his piano and his voice, clear and steady. Powerful and pure at once. Intense but natural. Soft as the morning breeze, but sometimes as strong as a hurricane. He was one and all at once, a mere human being and the universe at the same time, a feeling of being full and complete. At last. The man he was destined to be, the voice he was destined to have, the musician he truly was, deep inside him. Shining like the sun that was rising in the morning, Freddie Mercury.

He suddenly woke up, sweating. He hardly swallowed and almost burst out in tears when he realized he had had yet another fantasy and that he was now back in real life. But this chimera had seemed so real, so intense, so concrete. So much more than the previous and countless dreams he had experienced in his life. He could almost feel his fingers on the keys of his piano, he could almost feel his vocal cords in his throat, he could almost hear himself.

His throat was dry, as if he actually had been singing for real. Forgetting he was accommodating the Unicorn Boy, thus not bothering about the noise he would be making, he stood up and headed to his piano. He had to try. Again. This dream had been too powerful. He had to.

Freddie took a deep breath and started to play some random notes on his instrument, getting more and more nervous. He had stopped to be afraid a long time ago, but this time, fear was back again. What if no sound emerged…? What if it was nothing but another dream…?

Hearing the sweet notes on the piano, John woke up as well, frightened. It took him a whole minute to recall all that had happened the previous day, to remember he was at Freddie’s, away from the Master and his cruelty. For good he hoped. The Unicorn Boy listened to the notes for a moment. So, this was what was called music. It was truly beautiful. Was Freddie playing? He had to know.

He quietly got up and headed to the other room. He stood at the door frame, not daring to enter at first. He stood there, staring at Freddie. A wonderful sight. The man was standing straight in front of his piano, his hands wonderfully almost flying over his instrument. His silky black hair was waving along his motion, his profile was beautiful even if he was focused on the notes he was playing.

As the melody was getting more intense, John slowly got closer, step by step, making sure he was as quiet as possible. He had the feeling Freddie was composing a song or something, and even if he had perfectly understood the pianist was, just like him, unable to speak, he had the sensation he was about to sing at some point. And he wanted to make sure he would not miss it. Freddie was already such a talented piano player, his very private performance would merely be a wonder with his voice.

Freddie was truly absorbed by his music and did not even notice John was now standing by his sides, still wearing the over sized clothes he had borrowed. He carried on looking at him, almost feeling the music inside him, spreading in his spine. He closed his eyes to appreciate even more.

The older man took a deep breath, ready to give his voice another try. He was almost sure of yet another failure when suddenly, along with the notes he was playing, the lyrics came out from his mouth :

“On such a breathless night as this

Upon my brow the lightest kiss

I walked alone

And all around the air did say

My lady soon will stir this way

In sorrow known

The White Queen walks and the night grows pale

Stars of lovingness in her hair

Needing - unheard

Pleading - one word….”

His voice, the voice he had been waiting for so long, all his life, was eventually there at last. At last and for real this time. Even more wonderfully than in his dream. Such a marvelous sensation, freedom in a way. He was now able to express himself and his music not only with the piano and his hands, but with his mouth and actual words. A whole new world seemed to be before him, a world he could not wait to explore. A voice. A voice he could not wait to hear again and again and again, and he could not wait to share.

Yet, his voice faded, not because tears were coming to his eyes, but because he had turned to John to see him. Yes, his voice faded, but his hands carried on playing randomly on the piano as he was staring at the other miracle happening before his marveled eyes.

John was literally glittering, as if a light coming from some gods was shining above him and for him only. His long brown hair was not longer. His white horn on his forehead was no longer. His hair and horn were now glowing in a silver like color, his eyes were still closed but Freddie could clearly say he was not suffering at all. It was as if he was flying next to the pianist, as if his music was allowing him to use the power of his horn.

A wonderful power. He was touched by the heavens. Silver dots of lights were spiraling around him during his trance and never in his life Freddie had seen something so beautiful, so splendid. The pure and delicate Unicorn Boy was gifted with such a mighty power, it was very hard to believe. Freddie wanted to carry on playing the piano, just to have the chance to see him during this enchantement. Just to have the privilege to see him this way, just a little bit more. But the song was coming to an end. Just like his voice a moment ago, the notes began to fade.

John slowly came back from his mystical state, quietly opening his eyes to see Freddie, his hair gradually getting its normal shade, his horn coming back to its pale milk color. Some kind of plenitude and fulfillment could be sensed in the air. For both of them.

Hope. Dream.

John and Freddie exchanged glances and the Unicorn Boy blushed, lowering his eyes, but smiling. Happiness on both their faces, joy in both their hearts. Freedom seemed again so close, for the two of them. Both had been imprisoned for so long. One by the Master, the other by his mutism. Freddie was smiling as well. Showing his teeth, not afraid anymore. With one another, they understood they did not have to hide anymore. They were safe and they could trust each other.

Hopes and dreams.

It all happened on such a breathless night as this.


End file.
